Turnover of cells begins with the induction of an apoptotic program or other cellular changes that mark them for removal, and the subsequent recognition of markers by phagocytes, including macrophages, dendritic cells, and the like. This process requires a specific and selective removal of unwanted cells. Discrimination of the healthy from the unwanted/aged/dying cells display markers or ligands called “eat-me” signals, i.e. “altered self”, which can in turn be recognized by receptors on the phagocytes. Healthy cells may display “don't eat-me” signals that actively inhibit phagocytosis; these signals are either downregulated in the dying cells or present in an altered conformation. The cell surface protein CD47 on healthy cells and its engagement of a phagocyte receptor, SIRPα, constitutes a key “don't eat-me” signal that can turn off engulfment mediated by multiple modalities, including apoptotic cell clearance and FcR mediated phagocytosis. Blocking the CD47 mediated engagement of SIRPα on a phagocyte, or the loss of CD47 expression in knockout mice, can cause removal of live cells and non-aged erythrocytes. Alternatively, blocking SIRPα recognition also allows engulfment of targets that are not normally phagocytosed.
CD47 is a broadly expressed transmembrane glycoprotein with a single Ig-like domain and five membrane spanning regions, which functions as a cellular ligand for SIRPα with binding mediated through the NH2-terminal V-like domain of SIRPα. SIRPα is expressed primarily on myeloid cells, including macrophages, granulocytes, myeloid dendritic cells (DCs), mast cells, and their precursors, including hematopoietic stem cells. Structural determinants on SIRPα that mediate CD47 binding are discussed by Lee et al. (2007) J. Immunol. 179:7741-7750; Hatherley et al. (2007) J.B.C. 282:14567-75; and the role of SIRPα cis dimerization in CD47 binding is discussed by Lee et al. (2010) J.B.C. 285:37953-63.
In keeping with the role of CD47 to inhibit phagocytosis of normal cells, there is evidence that it is transiently upregulated on hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) and progenitors just prior to and during their migratory phase, and that the level of CD47 on these cells determines the probability that they are engulfed in vivo. CD47 is also constitutively upregulated on a number of cancers. Overexpression of CD47 by tumor cells may increase pathogenicity by allowing the cell to evade phagocytosis.